Devil of the sea
by Vegeta223
Summary: When a fishing trip on the atlantic ocean turns tragic when a shark destroys the boat; Goku, Krillin, Android 18, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta stranded in an underwater lab. The shark knows his domain, they dont. Now they must struggle to survive the
1. Shark Attack

DBZ SHARK ATTACK!  
  
(Think DBZ mixed with JAWS and Deep Blue Sea)  
  
Chapter 1: Devil of the sea  
Goku, Vegeta, Chibi Trunks, Chibi Goten, Gohan, Krillin, and 18 sat on the boat, holding fishing poles. Krillin yawned.  
  
"Goku how can you handle these waits man, we haven't had a bite all day." Krillin stated whiping his forehead.  
  
"Quit whining Krillin."   
  
"Ok 18... I get no respect ugh"  
  
Goku looked to the ground . "I hope you're ok Yamucha. I didn't know you get sea sick"  
  
  
Suddenly Krillin's line got a giant bite. He pulled and pulleed and finally pulled in... a swordfish's head. It was severed and bloody.  
  
"GAH What in the world." Krillin stuttered.  
  
"What in the world?!" Goku yelled.  
  
Suddenly the head of a giant Great White popped up through the boat's bottom right under yamucha, and grabbed him by his waist and shook him viloently. The others fell overboard.  
  
"AGGAAAAAAA HELP ME KILL IT!" Yamucha screamed. The boat was covered in blood, a huge hole in the bottom as the shark shook violently. Yamucha fell uncontius from blood loss and the shark then went under and submerged shaking Yamucha like a rag doll, the body ripping in half and it snapped up both halves.  
  
The others watched in horor.  
  
"Why didn't you just blast the damn fish Kakarot?" Vegeta stated as he and the others swam to the boat through the red water.  
  
"I...I couldn't... I tried." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta held out his palm and nothing came out, furthermore he couldn't fly, Something odd was happening.   
  
"That was a great white shark! 25-27 feet I'd say." Gohan said.  
  
They all watched as the ship sunk to the bottom.   
  
"Where do we go now? For some odd reason we can't fly." 18 said.   
  
That's when they noticed Chibi Trunks and Goten swimming down to the depths. They all followed. Goku gasped, a huge underwater facility. They all swam to it and then used the enterence pad and entered. They went in suprised to find it dry and still have power.   
Gohan walked over to a tablet on the wall.   
  
"Hmmm it says. Welcome to AquaBase an underwater high tech lab for studying Super Magnese and marine life." hee read then looked at the map;  
  
Floor 1- Loading Pad*YOU ARE HERE*  
Floor 2- Housing Quarters  
Floor 3- Lab 1  
Floor 4- Lab 2  
Floor 5- Lab 3  
Floor 6- Lab 4  
Floor 7- Main Circutry  
Floor 8- Supplies  
Floor 9- Ocean Viewing Windows  
Floor 10- Data Room  
Floor 11- Computer Research lab  
Floor 12- Submarine launch  
  
"Hmmm Super Magnese. I've heard of it. It's a speacil mineral capable of stopping all KI powers and unnatural Strength. We're regular people." Gohan said.  
  
"What? Lemme try to go Super Saiyan." Goku said. He bunched his fists and started screaming. He remained normal.  
  
"Without the aura and everything it just looks moronic." Goten said.   
  
Him and Trunks did a dance and then connected fingers.   
  
"FUS-ION!"   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Fools Leave it to the prince of saiyans To keep his powers. I'm leaving." Vegeta yelled. He walked off and pressed a button and exited back into the water.  
  
*SHARK'S P.O.V*  
  
It circled around the bloody surface trying to find the rest of the people. It's lateral line then detected vibrations. Weird Vibrations, unfamiliar ones, but curious to find this new enemy in its domain it submerged darting twords the bottom. It then spotted a solitary creature swimming like a seal. It darted forward towards the enemy.  
  
***  
"That Vegeta is so stuck up." 18 said.  
Trunks's eyes were wide open looking out the bay window.  
"You can't control him." Krillin said, then seeign what trunks saw and gasped.  
"What are all of you looki... OH MY GOD!" 18 said.   
Goku turned and saw it at the same time Gohan did.  
  
"DADDY!" Trunks screamed as he saw the faint image of the shark head towards Vegeta.  
  
***  
Vegeta swam towards the surface, smirking at the fools. He looked back and saw them all waving and yelling and pointing. He looked to his right to see the shark. He screamed a bubbling scream and started swimming away from it as fast as he could. The shark sped up and darted at Vegeta. Vegeta held out his palm then remembered he couldn't fire beams. The shark clamped onto his arm and ripped it off. Vejita screamed, blood coming out of his mouth. He started swimming away, blood trailing from Vegeta's arm. The shark darted faster at vegeta. He couldn't win. Vegeta saw he was almost to the surface.  
  
"Too bad fish face" he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly the shark increased speed and in a quick motion darted forward and grasped all of Vegeta's lower torso in its mouth and literily breached the surface and came crashing down back into the water, its prize grasped in its jaws.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO DADDY!" Trunks yelled pounding on the window as he saw the thing get his dad.  
  
The shark shook its head back and forth, then darted away carying the dead Vegeta in its jaws.  
***  
  
"No! NO! NO! IT ISN'T FAIR! NO NO NO! NO!!!!" Trunks yelled pounding on the glass.  
Goten grabbed him and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Guys what do we do now? We're trapped. We can't go out there!" Krillin whimpered.  
"Krillin pull together. If we go down to floor 12 we can use the sub to escape." Gohan said.  
Everyone nodded and they got in the elevator.  
***  
"1...2...3..4..5..6" Trunks counted the floors as they went down.  
"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.  
"7.." Trunks started. 18 grabbed him by the troat and slapped Duckt Tape over his mouth.  
"That's better." she said.  
  
With a loud sparkle the elevator went black.  
"We're stuck on floor 9. Dont worry if we can get out we can take the stairs. All together they pryed the doors open and walked in. Gohan looked through all the windows.  
  
"OH SHIT!" 18 yelled looking out one window. Everyone turned to see the shark slam into the glass and burst it open. Water came pouring in and send everyone slamming into the walls. Goten got up to see the shark dart at him, grab his upper torso in its mouth and shake, sending blood everywhere. Goku grabbed his son and They all swam to the stairs and swam down, the shark right behind. They go to the door and opened it and went through, the fought to shut it. With a loud slam they shut it. They were in waist deep water.  
  
"GOTEN!" Goku screamed. He gave Goten a senzu bean, and Goten got up. That's when a pounding on the door started and the shark burst through the door spilling tons of water into the hall flooding it. Everyone swam for their lives as it chased. The shark opened its mouth and headed for trunks. Suddenly it turned and left. They all went down the stairs swiming away. They went through a door and locked it, then ran down the hall.   
  
"We're on floor 11. There's the door to floor 12. Gohan went and oppened it only to be hit by gallong of water.  
  
"SHIT!" he yelled as the room filled. He saw the shark swim out of the sub which was broken and chewed up. It then darted at them, they screamed and swam towards the door, but would they make it? The shark opened its jaws and darted at them. It grabbed onto Krillin's legs and swam off carying him away in a stream of thinck blood. The rest got to the door and went in, they locked the door.  
  
"The place is flooding. I don't think it can take much more. I'm gonna use the cell phone to call bulma. She can bring her 8 person sub down here." Gohan said. They all walked on, 18 crying. Theey came to the door leeading up but water streamed in throught thee cracks.  
  
"Ahhh Crap we're stuck." 18 yelled pounding on the door. Gohan hung his phone up.  
  
"Bulma should be here in an hour. Her and Yajarobi are takin the sub. Those two spend alot of time together don't they?" Gohan said. "Also she is informing Piccolo and Tien about our prediciment."  
  
" You did tell her to tell Piccolo and Tien about the Super Magnese, right?" Goku asked.  
"oops." Gohan said. He tried calling back but the phone was dead.  
  
"Well we beetter find a way to make it back up to floor 1." Goku stated.  
"IM GONNA KILL THAT FUCKIN SHARK! IT KILLEED KRILLIN! THAT THING IS THE DEVIL OF THE SEA!" 18 yelled diving into the water.  
"NO!" everyone yelled  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED. Please R&R thanks) 


	2. The Jaws of Death

Chapter 2: The Jaws of Death  
  
Gohan jumped in after her and swam as fast as he could. He finally caught up and grabbed her wrist. She turned and sucker punched him in the face. Gohan opened his eyes to see the shark darting at her. They both swam back as fast as they could. Thee shark was right behind them. Gohan and her jumped up out of the surface and onto the floor. The shark's head popped up and closed its jaws barely missing their feet. The shark submereged and swam off.  
  
"Great now we're stuck away from the others."  
"No thanks to you jumpin in the water like a mad person."  
"Shut up or I'll feed you to the shark."  
"Like to see ya try!"  
The two of them tackled eachotheer and began punching eachother in thee face and rolling about. They then fell down some stairs and then noticed what they were doing. They stopped and walked on.  
  
  
***  
"Damnit! Now we lost Gohan and 18! That shark must have killed them!" Goku said as he, goten, and trunks walked down the halls.  
  
"Bulma should be here soon." Goten said.  
"I hope so... mommy!" Trunks said.  
Goku and the kids walked down the halls. They went up a few flight of stairs that weren't flooded.   
  
"We're on floor...6" Goku said as they entered.  
  
It was a huge laboratory, with a giant window to view the outside ocean. Computers were everywhere and so were tanks of fish. Goku looked at some printed out files.  
  
"According to these this wole place was the creation of an Oceanagrapher named Dr. oreG, weird prununciation. Must be french. They studied Coral, Baracuda, Large Swordfish, and...."  
  
"And what dad?"  
  
"Sharks..."  
  
***  
  
Bulma in her sub along with Yajarobi, Tien, Piccolo, Puar, Roshi's Turtle and Master Roshi; dove down through the depths.  
  
"Bulma I don;t wanna be here long it's cramped and the shark may come." Yajarobi whined.  
"Can it Yajarobi. Why don't we give you to the shark as bait." Bulma said  
"NO!"  
"Stop it both of you... Piccolo are you fealing what I am."  
"Yes.. my KI power is gone."  
"WHAT?!?!" Roshi said said.  
  
Bulma looked to the side window.  
  
"OHHHH SHITTTT!" she screamed.   
  
Everyone turned as the shark rammed into the side window. Everyone rattled and flung around the sub as the shark opened its mouth and bit down on the front of the sub and started shaking it. The windows shattered and everyone flung out and started swimming. The shark turned and darted at Bulma and locked onto her waist and shook its heead to and fro sending blood everywhere. The shark ripped her in half and swallowed the upper torso and let the bottom torso sink to the bottom. The shark turned and engulfed Puar in its mouth and swallowed Puar whole. Everyone else kicked as fast as they could. Roshi's Turtle then stopped.   
  
"Go ahead I'll lure it away!"  
  
Turtle darted twords the bottom, the shark following. The shark grabbed onto turtle and shook violently and swam off. Everyone else made it into the lab.  
***  
  
18 and Gohan walked down the halls looking for a sign of anyone.   
  
"Maybe they went this way..." Gohan said.  
  
18 nodded as they walked along. They came to a hallway and saw a stairway leading up.   
  
"18 you seem quite."  
"I'm just thinking."  
"Bout what?"  
"That shark, Why won't it go away?"  
She stopped and they walked on. They came to a stair way. They saw Roshi, Tien, Yajirobe, and Piccolo.   
  
"YES! YOU GUYS MADE IT! Where's Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
The others just shook their heads. The others walked on and saw they would have to wade to get to the next stairway.  
***  
Goku, Goten, and Trunks looked through the lab for anything they could find. Goku heeard a thump and looked at the glass, then vommited. The mangled corpse of Krillin had floated against the window, it was missing one eye ball, both legs, and an arm. Goku fell to his knees. Goten vommited along with trunks. They got up to see a baby shark, about 10 feet, swim by and snatch up the body.  
  
"That was a baby... the shark must have reproduced." Goku said.  
  
The baby finished the body and started to swim away when suddenly the 27 ft mother that had been terrorising them darted in and latched onto the baby's side. It shook violently and let go of the baby in a pool of blood. The opened its mouth wide and engulfed the body and swam away. Goku threw up again.  
***  
The others walked along the halls looking for Goku, Goten, and Trunks. They came to a small door and opened it and walked through. They were down in lab 1. They walked in and looked out the bay window. The foggy water swirled. They saw some beds and decided to rest. Gohan got up and walkeed out into the hallway, he couldn't sleep. He was worried for his dad and brother. He heard a shout and ran to the elevator, which was now working. Everyone else woke up. An old man stood there.  
  
"GERO!"  
"The people around here kneew me as oreG. You seem to like my facility. HA! I have this whole place filled with electronci magnetic fields that attract sharks! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" the man said.   
  
Gero laughed when suddenly there was a scream of metal and one of the doors burst open spilling tons of water in. Everyone opened their eyes to see the shark latch onto Gero and rip his leg off. Everyone screamed a terrible scream and swam as fast as they could, the shark finished off Gero with a rip of his head and then headed for the others. He latched onto 18's leg. Gohan screamed and pressed his finger into the shark's eye then pulled out a knife and rammeed it into the eye. The shark let go of 18 and fell back a bit, blood leaking from where an eye ball once had been. Everyone swam as fast as they could. The shark opened its jaws swimming right behind them. It latched onto Tien and swam off. the water filleed with Vomit and blood.  
  
***  
Goku heard the screams and ran down the halls looking for the screamers. Goten and Trunks followed. They opened a door and fell into water. They were neck deep, goku's size. Trunks and Goten struggled to swim. Thats wheen goku screamed at the sight of the dorsal fin racing twords him, he dove under and ran into something, Tien! Tien was missin half of his head and his left part of his lower torso. Goku puked and then swam from the shark. The shark darted as he could. Goten and trunks ran up a stairway followed by Goku, Goku looked back to see the shark opening and closing its jaws still trying to get them. They ran as fast as they could and suddenly the floor collapsed, everything and everyroom cam crashing down ontop of the others. Goku saw red blood run over his eyes before blacking out in the waist deep water. He saw Gohan and everyone else black out before he did. Meanwhile a door swang open spilling water all over the bodies. The shark then swam in, smelling blood.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Save us Goku

Chapter 3: Save us Goku!  
  
The shark swam toward the bodies. Everyone started to wake up when the shark came. They all screamed and started swimming away twords the stair way they saw. The shark bit down on Android 18 and shook violently, spewing blood everywhere. It then turned and swam off, carrying the screaming girl away in a pool of blood. Everyone crawled out, Roshi collapsed.  
  
"My...Heart...." he said and then tumbled into the water.   
  
Goku reached down and put his fingers on the floating old man's neck. No pulse, he had a heart attack and died. Suddenly the shark popped up and bit down on roshi's head and Goku's hand. It ripped goku's hand off as it dragged the corpse into the water. Goku screramed and blood oozed. Gohan brought him to the medical care unit nearbye, and they wrapped up the wound the best they could. 6 left out of everyone.  
  
They walked down the halls until they came to a familiar room, the enterance room! Theey were on floor 1.  
  
"Ok guys I know the shark is out there but we all must swim to the surface and swim away from this area as fast as we can." Gohan said.   
  
With that they pressed the button sneding everyone outside. Goku screamed as his bandages came off, the salt water burnning the life threatening wound.  
  
***  
  
The shark finished the remains of Roshi and then sniffed the water, it detected blood and started to swim off, when suddenly it started to quiver. It arched and out of its whomb spewed three baby whites; two male one female. One male darted off to the east, the female darted to the west. The last baby; the second male; didn't geet away in time and its own motheer engulfed it in its mouth and swallowed it, then turned and followed the scent of blood.  
  
***  
  
Goku swam as fast as he could, they were almost to the surface. Everyone broke the surface at the same time and gulped life giving breathes. Suddenly Yajarobi let out a scream as he started being pulled across the surface, his lower torso in the shark's mouth. Yajarobi pulled out his sword and began stabbing the shark, the water turnning red all over. The shark finally finished off Yajarobi and turned on the others.  
  
"SWIM!" Goku yelled.  
  
Everyone swam as fast as they could. The rough waves lashing at their faces. Other sharks drawn in by the blood. A tiger shark latched onto Trunks's legs and bit them off before the monster Great white bit it in half spewing blood all over as the two parts sank. Trunks tried to swim, but had no legs and it was very difficult. The great white came from behind and swallowed Trunks in one bite. Now all that was left was Goten, Gohan, and Goku. They swam as fast as they could hoping for a ray of light that would save them. Suddenly Goten darted below and started swimming to the bottom, the shark following. Goten swam all the way to the bottom and went into a cave. He laughed, the shark couldn't get him there, the enterance was too big.  
  
Suddenly witha loud crash the shark came bursting through the wall and bit onto Goten and ripped him in three. It ate it all but his head and darted up for the others.  
  
Gohan and Goku swam teary eyed as fast as they could. They were tired, out of breathe, but the site of the dorsal fin slicing through the water behind them made them keep going faster. The shark grabbed onto Gohan's waist and shook violently. Gohan took out a dagger and rammed it into the shark's only working eye. Thee shark dropped him in a fountain of blood, Gohan tumbled to the bottom. The shark used its lateral line to pick up on Goku's vibrations.  
  
Goku swam on, the shark right behind him. He suddenly felt a surge and he flew into the air, he was out of the Super Magnese area! The shark's tremendous jaws poped out of the water opened wide.   
  
"OPEN WIDE BITCH!"  
  
Goku flung a ki beam right into the shark's cavernous mouth. With a loud explosion the shark blew into peices, scattering blood, meat, and froth everywhere. Goku smiled as he watched what was left of the shark sink to the bottom. He sighed relief but then shed a tear pver everyone. Since Dende's death they had no dragonball's. He and Chouzu were the only Z warriors left. Suddenly he saw bubbles as Gohan flew out of the water. They laughed and then flew away twords their house. Gohan had in his pocket one of the shark's teeth.   
  
***  
  
Miles away a small tiny fin of a male great white sliced through the water. It was joined by the fin of a femal one. The female baby latched onto its brotheer and instinctevly thrashed around spreading blood. The male tryed to bite back but the female killed it ina few minutes, then devoured the body and swam off....  
  
THE END  
  
(Sorry it was only 3 chapters but I didn't have much to work with) 


End file.
